Árion
by Kari hime
Summary: Numa aldeia esquecida do mundo, onde conviviam pacificamente pessoas comuns e outras com poderes extraordinários, uma jovem bruxa descobre possuir um poder capaz de mudar o mundo inteiro.


Árion

Mandag

"Eu tinha 15 anos quando ele apareceu. O vento forte do outono desfolhava as árvores, enquanto eu olhava para trás, ciente de que minha infância se fora, e que coisas extraordinárias me aguardavam.

Ele não apareceu simplesmente. Na verdade sempre esteve lá, e surgiu para mim apenas quando meus olhos quiseram vê-lo. Assim como eu, ele chegava à fase adulta cheio de medo e desejos, e uma enorme vontade de descobrir o que a vida lhe reservava. Demorou pouco para percebermos que aquilo que buscávamos estava um no outro, em nossos corações. Foi quando nos encontramos. Foi quando me tornei a sra. Nanah C. Vesperálen.

Muitas coisas aconteceram até que o inverno se abatesse sobre as arvores nuas. Muitas coisas ruins, mas boas também. Eu me tornei mulher, e mãe, e no espaço de poucos dias sentia ter vivido uma vida inteira. Agora estava velha, mesmo que a neve não tivesse ainda tocado meus cabelos. Sentia sobre os ombros o peso de cem anos. Meu coração estava cheio de dor e culpa, e tristeza.

Quando ele partiu, pensei por um segundo que durou demais, que poderia desistir de tudo naquele momento. Mas eu não poderia. Não depois de cometer os erros que cometi, e não depois das conseqüências que sofri. Ainda havia algo por que lutar. Havia alguém.

Embora a história a seguir me inclua, ela não é minha. É a história de minha filha, Árion C. Vesperálen."

Naquele mundo estranho e antigo, a magia vivia em todas as coisas. Flutuava misturada ao ar, corria junto às águas, entranhava-se nas profundezas da terra. Circulava dentro das plantas e animais. E nas pessoas, em especial, ela se concentrava tão fortemente, que podia fazer delas seres incríveis.

Desse modo, os humanos que possuíam certo tipo de magia em seus corpos eram chamados de feiticeiros, e as humanas que possuíam outro tipo eram bruxas. Quando a magia não era suficiente, eles eram simples humanos. Quando, no entanto, havia tanto poder ali que a pessoa e a magia se confundiam, ela era considerada um mago.

E naquele mundo estranho e antigo, aquelas pessoas tão diferentes viviam suas vidas. Nem sempre era uma convivência pacifica. Aliás, isso era raro de se ver. Mas havia um lugar escondido do mundo, um pequeno reino chamado Feudo de Alabar. E esse reino possuía, dentre varias aldeias dependentes, um lugar muito interessante chamado Mandag. Era a menor aldeia e a mais afastada de Alabar, além de ser a melhor produtora de lã da região. Mas o que a diferenciava de qualquer outro lugar no mundo era a extraordinária capacidade de seus habitantes de conviver pacificamente, mesmo sendo tão diferentes.

Bruxas, feiticeiros e humanos, trabalhando, festejando, casando-se entre si e vivendo vidas em comum era algo difícil de se ver no resto do mundo, mas em Mandag não era nenhuma novidade. Quando havia alguma desavença, geralmente era entre crianças, algo que com o tempo se resolvia...

No entanto, não se podia dizer o mesmo de Árion C. Vesperálen e Morak Von Benedict. Desde muito pequenos que a bruxa e o feiticeiro encrencavam um com o outro. Cresceram e continuaram inimigos mortais. Agora aos treze anos, os dois já haviam passado pela fase de falar mal as mães um do outro, das pedradas e arremessos de ovos e frutas podres, das brigas de soco e pontapé e um sem-numero de armadilhas e peças pregadas. Finalmente pareciam ter chegado a um estado de indiferença mutua, cada um no seu canto. Morak com os seus amigos feiticeiros; Árion com os seus melhores amigos, o humano Solen Midnatt e a feiticeira Liset Vergel.

A idade também trazia outras preocupações, e para as crianças de Mandag, a maior preocupação aos treze anos era com os estudos. Em Mandag havia a Labora, uma grande escola que ensinava os mais variados ofícios as crianças humanas. Havia também a Excelsior, a escola de feitiçaria. E por fim havia a Wicca, a escola para bruxas. As crianças que conseguiram se formar na Comuna, escola para todas as crianças mágicas e humanas, onde entravam aos oito anos e estudavam até os doze, partilhavam agora de uma obsessão igual para todas elas: passar nos exames e entrar na Labora, na Excelsior ou na Wicca.

E Árion não se encontrava num estado muito diferente. Fora uma aluna razoável na Comuna, mas o seu desempenho nas aulas de bruxaria sempre esteve abaixo do esperado para uma bruxa de sua idade. Não sabia invocar a sua magia essencial de bruxa – o poder do Fogo, no seu caso. Também não consegui memorizar nenhuma das poções e encantamentos, tampouco conseguia se comunicar com os animais. Enfim, todas as habilidades e dons básicos de uma bruxa eram muito difíceis para Árion sequer pensar neles, quanto mais realizá-los. Não que ela, durante a maior parte de sua infância, tenha realmente se dedicado a melhorar sua pratica em bruxaria. Não quando estava ocupada com coisas mais importantes, como brigar com Morak. Mas o dia dos exames se aproximava, e Árion ia ficando cada vez mais tensa. Não ligava em ser conhecida entre as bruxas de sua idade como uma fracassada, mas o que diria para a sua mãe se não conseguisse entrar na Wicca? E a velha Amapola, sua mestra em bruxaria, que castigos não iria lhe dar se ela falhasse?

—Provavelmente, vai te fazer se ajoelhar em caroço de milho — disse displicente Solen enquanto fatiava uma maçã. Era um garoto pálido e franzino, de rosto magro e cabelos escuros cobrindo a cabeça.

— Não seja bobo, guri — disse Liset, uma menina bonita e negra, de cabelos de tranças e olhos verdes. — Mestra Amapola não seria capaz. Alem do mais, ela sabe que Árion esta fazendo o impossível para entrar na Wicca.

— Acho que você não conhece a velha como nós — Solen disse com a boca cheia de maçã.

—É, Solen tem razão — Árion falou desolada, por cima de uma pilha de livros de encantamentos para bruxas iniciantes. _ Ela nunca vai me perdoar por isso. E não importa o quanto eu me esforce, acho que fazer o impossível não significa muito pra ela.

Liset baixou a cabeça, meio indignada resmungando baixinho consigo mesma, "ajoelhar no milho, isso não, ela é exigente, mas não uma torturadora...". Solen acabou de comer a maçã e espreguiçou-se. Olhou para Árion, que tentava desesperada memorizar algum encantamento útil para a prova.

_ Vai acabar pirando antes de aprender alguma coisa_ ele avisou.

_ Contanto que eu aprenda, tá ótimo _ ela respondeu, sem desgrudar os olhos das paginas que virava rapidamente.

Solen levantou do banco e foi ate Árion. Fechou o livro que ela tinha nas mãos e atirou-o em cima dos outros, empilhados mais a frente.

_ Por que fez isso? _ Árion reclamou, mais cansada do que chateada.

_ Tá um dia lindo lá fora _ele apontou para a janela, onde se via um céu cinzento e pesado de nuvens. _ Larga esses livros por uma hora e vamos dar uma volta.

_ Ela precisa estudar, Solen _ Liset sibilou indignada.

_ Ela precisa de ar fresco _ o garoto replicou tranquilamente, arrastando Árion da mesa. _ Esteve nessa biblioteca o mês inteiro. Não tô a fim de ver a Árion criar raízes num lugar tão chato.

Por toda a aldeia, crianças passavam de livros e pergaminhos nas mãos, praticando feitiços e encantando objetos. Uma espécie de histeria coletiva tomava conta delas. Conversavam entre si e trocavam anotações. "Não vejo a hora de esses exames acabarem" resmungava um velho vendeiro, cujas filhas feiticeiras faziam suas verduras levitarem e mudarem de tamanho e cor. "Assim vocês me tiram os fregueses!", ele gritava desesperado para as meninas, quando Árion, Solen e Liset passaram pela venda.

_ É, também não vejo a hora_ murmurou Liset. _ As revisões da Excelsior estão acabando comigo.

_ Ei, não tente me animar_ Árion sorriu exausta._Sei que está tirando esses exames de letra.

_ Tenho muita pena de vocês _ disse Solen. _ Eu não preciso estudar pra fazer os exames para pescador na Labora.

_ Não, mas tu precisa saber pescar _ riu Liset.

Os três garotos foram até o Kameo, o rio que abastecia a aldeia. Era uma tarde fria, o sol se escondia atrás de grossas nuvens e um vento gelado varriam a aldeia. Árion tirou as botas e saiu andando descalça pelas águas rasas da margem do rio.

_ Não tá frio aí dentro? _ Liset indagou, afastando-se receosa da água.

_ Bastante _ Árion respondeu, de olhos fechados, sorrindo satisfeita. _ Acho que eu estava mesmo precisando disso.

_ São as melhores que existem _ Solen disse, apanhando algumas das pedras brancas e lisas que cobriam as margens. _ Têm a forma certa para atirar em feras perigosas, espantar os rebanhos de ovelhas ou caçar, ou simplesmente atirar na água.

_ Já sei o que vou te dar de presente no seu aniversário _ disse Árion. _ Uma saca cheia dessas pedrinhas.

Os três riam e salpicavam água fria um no outro. De repente Árion ergueu a cabeça. Embora não fosse a melhor bruxa da aldeia, possuía instintos bem apurados para sentir más vibrações, e naquele momento ela tinha certeza de que uma brisa muito sinistra se misturara àquele vento gelado.

_ O que foi, Árion? _ Solen indagou, os cabelos pretos pingando água sobre a testa.

_ Nada_ ela olhou para os amigos com um olhar sombrio._ Sabem, acho melhor a gente voltar. Daqui a pouco chove, esse rio está muito gelado, e eu ainda não sei fazer poções para curar gripe.

Liset olhou para ela assustada, os olhos verdes arregalados de medo. Solen puxou-a pela mão, enquanto com a outra metia um punhado de pedras brancas no bolso.

_ É, também acho _ ele disse em voz alta. _ Anda, Lizzi _ acrescentou num sussurro para a menina, que olhava com medo a outra margem do rio.

Enquanto os três se afastavam, algo se agitava nos arbustos da margem oposta do Kameo. Por fim as folhagens se aquietaram, e dois olhos vermelhos brilharam por entre elas.

O povo de Mandag os conhecia apenas como Restauradores. Não sabiam exatamente se eram feiticeiros malignos ou algo pior. Só o que sabiam é que eles costumavam andar pelos arredores e fronteiras da aldeia, principalmente no Bosque das Almas. Por essa razão, apenas adultos podiam adentrar o bosque, e só durante certo período do dia. Os Restauradores nunca fizeram mal a ninguém em Mandag. Mas eram maus. As bruxas, em especial, podiam sentir nitidamente a sua presença ruim. Por via das duvidas, todos os aldeões evitavam falar dos Restauradores, e fingiam não saber de sua existência.


End file.
